Słońce Zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.25 Na zawsze cz.2
Streszczenie Bezimienni muszą stawić czoła niebezpiecznej fuzji aby ocalić przyjaciółkę. Fabuła Atakamit wrzasnęła mocno i uderzyła swą ręką o ziemię. Rozproszyło to Bezimiennych. -Awen! Turyn! Co wy tu robicie?!- mówi zdenerwowana Octavia. -Chcemy pomóc!- odpowiada Turyn- Ja mam tarczę, a Awen swoją batutę! -Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie- robi unik i podbiega do kwarców- Zabieram was z tąd. Nie macie jeszcze doświadczenia w walce. -Ale my naprawdę...- nie zdążyła powiedzieć Awen bo już została zabrana na ręce. Hybryda wyleciała w powietrze wraz z siostrami. -A WY DOKĄD?!- mówi Atakamit- NIE UCIEKNIECIE PRZEDE MNĄ TCHÓRZE!- rozciągnęła swą rękę i uderzyła nią lecącą Octavię. Zaczynała spadać, wraz z kwarcami. FP i Koral spróbowali ich złapać, ale w międzyczasie druga ręka przytwierdziła ich do ściany. Awen i Turyn oraz Octavia spadły na ziemię. Turyn szybko wstała i próbowała atakować fuzję- AHAHAHAHA! MYŚLISZ ŻE MOŻESZ MNIE POKONAĆ TY MAŁY ZIELONY KARZEŁKU?! NIC Z TEGO!- uderzyła ją stopą ta się odbiła na tyle mocno aby stracić swoją fizyczną formę. -TURYN!-krzyczą w tym samym momencie Awen i Octavia. Koralowi udało się wyjść ze szponów Atakamit. Przywołał topór i przeciął jej rękę. Fuzja krzyknęła z bólu. Awen jak i swoją siostra spróbowała coś zdziałać, lecz Atakamit użyła swojej telekinezy i uniosła kwarc wysoko do góry na wysokość jej twarzy. -NO PROSZĘ. KOLEJNY SŁABY KARZEŁEK- śmieje się z Awen- JESTEŚ ZA SŁABA BY MI COKOLWIEK ZROBIĆ. -Ech... Puszczaj mnie!!- krzyczy. -JAK SOBIE ŻYCZYSZ!!- wyrzuca ją wysoko w górę i uderza mocno pięścią. Kwarc uderzył o ziemię i tak jak w przypadku swojej siostry, stracił fizyczną formę. Octavia widząc to co się dzieje wstała i szybko zabrała klejnoty Awen i Turyn. -Octavia!- biegnie Koral w kierunku ukochanej. Kiedy dobiegł przytulił się do niej- Nic Ci nie jest? - Nie nic spokojnie- daje mu klejnoty sióstr- Odeślij je do świątyni. A gdzie Perła? - Jestem!- przybiega cała ubrudzona w czarnej mazi- Co mamy robić Octavia? - Musimy uratować Cymofan i to szybko- mówi aktywując skrzydła- Jesteśmy w trójkę za słabi aby ją pokonać. Musimy...- nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć bo została zaatakowana przez fuzję. Podczas ataku jej podkoszulek został rozdarty z tyłu na plecach. -I CO TERAZ OCTA...- miała coś powiedzieć ale zobaczyła klejnot na plecach dziewczyny. Perła i Koral podbiegli do niej- TO ONA... NIE TYLKO NIE... AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!- fuzja upadła i rozpadła się na Jeremi ego i Cymofan. -... Snowflake- mówi Jeremy. Korupcja zaczynała go zżerać co było po nim widać. Próbował wstać, lecz nie dał rady. Przyczołgał się bliżej dziewczyny. Koral miał go zaatakować lecz razem z Perłą został odepchnięty siłą umysłu daleko od niej- Wiedziałem że TY za tym stoisz. - O co Ci chodzi?- pyta się ledwo wstając- Na-nawet nie wiem kim jesteś... -TY wiesz doskonale KIM JA JESTEM! - korupcja dopada jego nogi- Nie okłamiesz już nikogo Snoflake! - JEREMY STÓJ!- przybiega Cymofan- NIE RÓB JEJ KRZYWDY. -CO?!- odsuwa Octavię trochę dalej- Myślałem że nie będziesz trzymać z tą OSZUSTKĄ! - Jeremy proszę już dość!- płacze Cymofan. -ODEJDŹ ODE MNIE ZDRAJCZYNIO!- uderzył ją mocno tak że upadła na ziemię. Przybliżył do siebie hybrydę- Przybrałaś taką formę aby NIKT ciebie nie rozpoznał prawda?! JA znam prawdę! WIESZ doskonale że nie jestem ANI Z TĄD, ANI z tego przeklętego HOMEWORLDU. -Ja naprawdę nie wiem o co Ci chodzi- mówi przestraszona. -Nie wiesz? NIE WIESZ?! Pozwól że ŁASKAWIE Ci przypomnę! Jak TY zbierałaś swoich REBELIANTÓW! Jak TY zabrałaś mnie z MOJEGO ŚWIATA! Jak TY skrzywdziłaś MÓJ DIAMENT!!! -...Twój Diament?...- dziwi się. -C-Cc... MÓJ DIAMENT! TWÓJ DIAMENT! CZARNYYY DIAMEEEENT!!!-korupcja dobiegła końca. Jeremy nie był już w stanie nic powiedzieć. Zawarczał i odwrócił Octavię na brzuch. Rozerwał jej podkoszulek i ułożył swoją rękę w kolec. (Od tego momentu autorka zaleca słuchać klimatycznie tego https://youtu.be/kua_iJ4bAmo) W międzyczasie zakażenie dotknęło też Cymofan. Rozpadła się na Beryl i Anataz. -OCTAVIA NIE!- krzyczał Koral szybko aktywując broń, pobiegł do hybrydy. Już miał uderzyć kiedy usłyszał dźwięk rozbicia. Zatrzymał się na chwilę,a potem znowu biegł. Nagle nastąpił wybuch. Szybko przeszedł przez dym i zobaczył coś czego by się raczej nie spodziewał. Zobaczył skuloną Octavię, a obok niej 2 rozbite klejnoty. Jeremy miał wbity w klejnot kiścień, który po chwili rozsypał się na tysiące kawałków, a te kawałki znikły. Niebieski klejnot po chwili stracił fizyczną formę , a jego klejnot przełamał się na pół- O nie. Octi. To ja. Nie bój się- podniósł ją. Zobaczył że z jej oczu płynęły łzy. - OCTAVIA!-przybiega FP- Co się sta... O nie... Cymofan... -Puść mnie na chwilę Koral...-mówi po chwili hybryda. Czerwony klejnot wykonuje jej prośbę. Podeszła do odłamków i wzięła je na dłonie. Popatrzyła na nie i zaczynała strasznie płakać- CYYYYYYYYMOFFAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!- od tego momentu i FP i Koral zaczynali gorzko płakać. Usiedli koło przywódczyni i przyłączyli się do żałoby. Ten dzień oznaczał koniec. Koniec 2 bohaterek. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Awen *Turyn *Jeremy *Beryl *Anataz *Atakamit Ciekawostki *niech spoczywa w pokoju Cymofan * Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce Zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc